A Simple Kiss
by Malfoy vs Potter
Summary: Draco's dared, what is he dared? Who knew a simple dare to kiss your arch rival could lead to something so much more. HP 6 & 7 never happened! WARNING: Boy/Boy pairing, angst, language, abuse, rape, mental abuse, suicide attempts! Read and Review Please!
1. The Dare

**Simple Kiss - ****Repost just fixed spelling, grammar and my mistakes!Did add some details.  
**

**Rating: **R to M romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, ? /?, ?/?

**Summery: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Author Note: **This story is set in the gangs 7th yr, and this is the first day back from summer break. Also if you don't like anything that's named above then don't read. You have been warned, if you think I go over boarded with something tell me and I can change it. Ok? HBP NEVER happened! And Harry killed Voldy over the summer.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right now, now would I? =)

**Note: **_Italic- thoughts _

**Ch 1- The DARE**

"Hey Draco it's your turn," Blaise said. The Slytherin 7th year boys, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore were all sitting in Blaise's and Theodores dorm room. Due to it being there last year at Hogwarts the Headmaster thought they needed more privacy and time to study. In light of that he had only two people in a dorm room. Draco however was the head boy and got special treatment and had a dorm room all to himself, although he did have to share a common room with the head girl, who happened to be Hermione Granger.

To celebrate their first evening back to Hogwarts Blaise came up with the idea to play truth and dare. Draco was not much in the mood for games but thought it could be amusing to see who had to do what on the dares; Blaise always came up with some nasty things for people to do.

"Ok," Draco said with a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Blaise asked eyes dancing with mischief.

"Dare," _I can take whatever he dishes out no matter what it is__._

Blaise snickered; he had the perfect dare for Draco. One he knew would make the Slytherin Prince fall to his knees. "I dare you to kiss Potter on the lips, in front of the whole Great Hall tomorrow morning at breakfast. It can't be a peck on the lips either it has to be a real kiss, longer then two secant," _If Draco doesn't do this then I'll tell everyone of his little secret._

"What if I don't?" Draco asked, wondering what Blaise was playing at. _He has to have something else up his sleeve or. I wonder what it could be._

"Oh, I'll just tell, the WHOLE school that you..." Blaise whispered the latter part in Draco's ear.

"You can't!"

"I would if you don't do the dare the whole school will know your secret," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Fine. But if I find out you whispered a word to anyone, I will make sure you wish you were never born," Draco said, eyes thin as slights glaring at Blaise. He did not know how Blaise knew what he knew, but he did. He was sure he had protected himself from anyone ever finding out but apparently not. He would have to look into that, but at a later time, he knew the person was long gone from Hogwarts.

"Nice threat," _He won't do anything; he's all talk; no bite._

"You should probably take me more serious you know?" Blaise just gave him a look that said, bring it. "Whatever I'm going to bed," Draco said and crawled into a bed he had transformed from a book. He was too lazy to go up to his dorm that was on the 7th floor.

"Yea lets head to bed, we all want to be there when Draco kisses Potter," Blaise said with an evil laugh.

"Shut up." A laugh followed this comment.

_What the hell am I going to do? I do not wanna kiss Potter! Not sure how to weasel myself out of this one. My rep is going to be trashed cause of this and I know that's what Blaise wants. However in the meantime how did he find out? I swear on my mothers' grieve if he tells anyone I will kill him or maybe just curse a few bits off? _He thought with a smirk _That sounds even better_,was his last thoughts before falling into an uneasy sleep.

- The Next Morning -

"Wake up; you don't want to be late for breakfast."

"ugh," Draco moaned as he pulled the blankets over his head to try and get away from the voice that was being rude and waking him up.

"Now get up," he said as he pulled the covers down from Dracos head. Seeing Draco glaring up at him he smirked and walked over to the door. With his hand on the knob he turned around and looked at the blond boy just now sitting up and said "I'll be in the common room, and don't take forever," and proceeded to walk out of the dorm.

He was finally left alone and slowly got out of bed groaning the whole time. He had a headache from the lack of peaceful sleep and did not wanna get up and face the day. _I was hoping all of last night was a dream, but sadly that's not my life._ He transformed the bed back to its original form and walked over to his bag. He knew he would be spending the night in the slytherin dungeons and came prepared. He pulled out his bath supplies and walked to the door on the right side of the room. He would take a quick shower least he could do was look good for all this.

Once clean and dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. His blond hair hung just pass his chin straight as ever, he had decided he liked this length. He did not want to look like his father but did like the somewhat long hair. His boyish figure had filled out over the summer from the war. He had been on the run with his mother for a good part of it; until everything happened, but he did not want to think about that now.

With his hair dry and his school robes on, he sighed and took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading to the door. _Well here goes nothing and hope I can rebuild some of my rep after all this and repay Blaise in one hell of a way. _

He made his way down the boys staircase and at the bottom just as he had promised stood Blaise. Along with Blaise was Crabbe and Goyle. _Guess Theodore must already be in the Great Hall_

"Took you long enough I thought I would have to come up there and drag you out."

"Funny, since I wasn't in there that long."

"So ready for the dare?" Goyle asked, as they headed out of the Slytherin Common room and made their way to the Great Hall.

"What do you think?" Draco shot back to his friend.

"Right, come on," he said and walked ahead, Blaise smirking all the way.

Draco was in the lead as they approached the Great Hall, and pushed open the large doors. As he entered he glanced over to the Gryffinfor table and saw surprisingly there was no sign of Potter. _Hm that is odd. Years past they wouldn't have been seen apart. Maybe I won't have to do this? That's just getting my hopes up just a little too much. _He thought bitterly.

Slowly they made their way to the Slytherin table and sat down. Draco sat next to both Pansy and Blaise while Crabbe and Golye sat across from him. Draco started putting food onto his plate, praying to whoever would listen that Potter would not show up for breakfast. Unforitenly for him no one listened. When there was only 5 minutes left before the end of breakfast in walks the boy who lived.

"Look there's the boy now," Blaise whispered into Draco's ear.

"Yeah I know I see him," Draco whispered back watching Harry walk over to the Gryffindor table.

As Harry sat down across from his two friends, Draco noticed that neither said anything to him. He sat there and looked almost awkward and out of place. He did not pick up any food nor drink anything; he just sat there looking down at the table. His always black unruly hair was long and in his face. He looked skinner, if that was possible then before. He was also pale, very pale, paler than even Malfoy.

Malfoy did not understand any of this, from his appearance to his behavior to even his friends behaviors. He figured everyone would have been happy and celebrating still from the death of the Dark Lord along with the imprisonment and death of several hundred death eaters; including the death of his own father.

Harry had gone to the Malfoy Manor and had killed anyone that got in his way. But for some reason he hadn't come looking for Draco, he was sure he was dead when he had seen Potter, but Harry had spared Draco's life. This confused Draco still to no need, he didn't think Potter knew anything about his side choice. Maybe he had heard that Draco had been on the run for most of the summer until that faithful night that lead him back to his home. Before he could think on this anymore Blaise started speaking to him.

"Hey Malfoy he's getting up, go do your dare," Blaise said.

Draco took a deep breath and got up from his seat. He was trying to calm his fast beating heart that he swear everyone in the Great Hall could hear. He didn't know what why he was so nervous, well maybe he did. He reputation was about to be trashed. He slowly made his way to the other side of the hall to the Gryffindor table. He could feel eyes following him, curious as to what was about to happen. _Only good thing about it being so late during breakfast, many students have headed to class already. _He finally made it to the Gryffindor table just as Harry turned to leave. Harry needless to say almost ran into him, since he wasn't expecting anyone behind him. .

"Malfoy what..." Harry started but was cut off by Draco, as Draco covered Harry's mouth with his own.

The kiss was innocent and tender but as Draco covered the brunette's lips with his own he felt something. It felt like a bolt of lightning had just hit him and sent electricity through his entire body. _Wonder if Potter felt that? His lips are soft and he smells good._

Harry stood there in shock, not kissing back. He did not know what to do; he wasn't even sure what to think. Before he realized what he was doing he started to kiss back.

This woke up Draco from his thoughts, and he pulled away quickly. Draco for the first time ever felt embarrassed for so many reason. He turned from Potter without looking at him, worried about what he may see, and fled the hall, face tinged in pink.

Everyone in the Great Hall was stunned into silence, no one knew what to say, think or do. This was not what Malfoy and Potter do. They are suppose to throw fists and each other no kiss! Harry was standing there, shocked, until the hall erupted into noise. At the sound of people talking Harry quickly ran from the hall. _What the bloody hell is going on? What was all that about! Why did Malfoy fucking kiss me for! _

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Blaise was snickering. Everyone around him was in a uproar. They were asking what Malfoy was thinking? Some were saying he was under some type of curse. None knew other then the Slytherin 7th year boys what the real reason was, and known more than Blaise Zabini.

.

TBC

Authors Note: I am SOOOOOO Sorry for the longest delay probably around! a long story short my rents were getting everything I typed and read ect so couldn't write, and couldn't write at school so it got delayed. Well figured when I got a laptop I would write, senior year got in the way, then college got in the way. Well now I am graduated form college and have time, for the first time in years to write and some motivation to write! I will work on my other stories once I finish this one, going to try and work on one at a time and edit all my other stories as I go to fix all my errors and add more detail ect. I love all of my reviewers and hope I still have some from 6 to 7 years ago who still may read my stories.

Reviews are welcomed and love them, flames expected just be usefull for me please. I know my writing is not the best and I make very stupid mistakes but any helpful pointers are more then welcomed. And if anyone would like to be my beta please let me know! Thanks! I will try and update as much as I can. Chapter 4 is already 1/2 written! =)


	2. The Accident

**Simple Kiss-**** REPOST FIXED SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND MISTAKES **

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry,? /?, ?/?

**Summery: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Author Note: Edited after 2006**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right now, now would I?

**Note: **_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Chapter 2- The Accident **

Once Draco had left the Great hall he went back to his dorm on the 7th floor. He had to get his books but more importantly he needed to calm his heart, his nervous, and an organ. He couldn't believe he had just gone through with that dare and kissed Potter. He also couldn't believe it had, had such an effect on his body. He was not suppose to be turned on by a mear kiss! Let along with being with Potter! He was a Malfoy and he was suppose to have control over all of this! _So why now?_

_**Because your fathers dead.**_

_Right and who told you to speak up? I know I didn't! So shut up! _

_**You do know that I am you. Just the more truthful side of you.**_

_Shut it!_

_**Fine. Be that way! **_

_Good, I will!_

"Just great now I'm arguing with myself. I must be losing my mind," he said out loud to the empty room. He looked at his watch and saw that he was late for classes, almost 5 minutes late. "Shit I'm late for potions!" He walked over to his trunk and grabbed his books that he needed.

He walked quickly to potions, hoping that he wouldn't run into Flitch or a teacher, since he was in the halls after the bell rang. _Why did the bloody Head Dorms have to be on the 7th floor! These stairs are killing me! Well at least I have potions; Snape doesn't care too much if I'm late. _When he got to potions, he waited outside the door for a couple seconds to fix his robes and hair; he still had to look good, right? He slowly opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"So nice for you to grace us with your presents today, Mr. Malfoy," the voice of his Potions Master and Godfather, met his ears. "Please take a seat Mr. Malfoy, instructions are on the board."

Draco slowly made his way to his seat, next to Pansy. Once he was seated he stared to get out his potion things and read over the directions. He walked over to the storage closet, to get the supplies needed. On his way to the closet he looked around the room for the first time.

That's when he noticed that Potter wasn't there. _I wonder where he is? I know that he's embarrassed but I'm still here. How does he think I feel? I have more at stack then he does! _Draco grabbed the ingredients and went back to his seat. As he was working on his potion, he let his thoughts run back to wondering about the brunette. _Granger and Weasels here, so where the hell is Potter? I wonder what's up with the Golden Trio? I bet that they had a heart-attack when they saw me kiss Potter. _Draco laughed inward to himself. _But Granger wouldn't let Potter skip class, no matter what, well unless he was sick. But he is defiantly _NOT_ sick, the whole school knows he's not!_

Class went without a mishap. Students would glance over at him and he heard the whispers, he chose to ignore them. None of them knew anything and it didn't matter. He could take down any one of these students if they caused him too much trouble. He would show the school who was still in charge and it certainly wasn't Blaise!When classes ended Draco didn't even notice he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Draco," Pansy said to him. "Drake, DRACO!" Pansy yelled when he didn't say anything.

"Huh? What?" He said looking around the room and noticed that Pansy and him were the only ones left in the room, "where did everyone go?" He asked looking back at Pansy and Pansy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Draco, class is over. What's wrong?" She asked him. Draco looked at her like she was nuts, _is she that stupid? Or is she just totally blond under all that brown hair of hers'._

"Nothing," Draco said packing up his belongings and pouring his potion into a vial and capping it.

"Draco I know there's something wrong, so what's wrong?" She asked as he was packing up.

He just rolled his eyes at her, "what do you think?"

"I don't know! Does it have anything to do with what you did this morning?" Draco again rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you think?" He said once again, getting somewhat annoyed. He knew she ment well but sometimes she could be so fucking clueless!

"Draco just tell me," she wined as they left the class room. Draco headed to the Slytherin Common room with Pansy following him. He was happy that they didn't have any classes that period, which meant that he could go flying. He kept his broom in the Slytherin Common Room since he was still seeker. Plus he didn't want to have to travel so far just to get his broom and go all the way to the pitch just to fly.

"Look Pansy just butt out. I'm heading to the Quidditch Pitch. I'll see you at lunch," he said and grabbed his broom from the broom closet. _Man Pansy might be my best friend, but she can get so fucking nosy. _On his way to the Qudditch Pitch his thoughts again went back to the green eyed boy. _I wonder where the fuck Potter is? I still can't believe that mudblood let him skip. But then again they really haven't been acting right. I mean the Golden Trio, ever since last year. I wonder if they're mad at Potter. Probably sick of him getting them into trouble._

When he got down to the pitch he noted that he wasn't the only one that thought flying was a good idea. There was already someone else flying, but he didn't really care as long as they didn't bring up what happened this morning. As he took off into the air he noticed that it was Potter. _He skipped just to go flying! Oh My God! Wait why is he standing on his broom?_ "Hey Potter what are you doing?" Harry didn't say anything but acted as if he didn't hear Draco. "Potter I know you can hear me, you're not deaf! Potter for Merlin's sack answers me!" Draco yelled getting angry that he was being ignored. As he was yelling he was also getting higher and higher in the air, closer to Harry.

As Draco got closer to Harry, he still didn't say anything, until Draco got within five feet of him. "STOP! Why did you do that! You try and make my life hell on purpose, don't you? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!" Harry yelled with tears running down his checks. His eyes were red and puffy; he looked like he had been crying for a while. Draco was confused, what the hell was Potter talking about? "Just tell Know-It-All and her fucking boyfriend that they're fucking traders and that they're fucking basterds."

"Potter wha..." Draco began to say but didn't finish because Harry had jumped.

**Harry After Breakfast **

Once Harry left, the Great Hall, he went back to the Tower. Little did he know that Hermione and Ron were close behind him. When they reached the Common Room Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Harry what was that all about in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," he answered truthfully staring at the table in front of him.

"You don't know? You don't know! How could you not know why Malfoy just came up to you and kissed you? Yeah right! We don't believe you!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"No why would you? You haven't believed anything that I've said since the end of 5th year!" Harry yelled standing up to face his so called friends.

"Yeah we have, but this is just weird," Hermione said not as offending as Ron.

"Are you two together or something?" Ron asked, red in the face.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "Why would I want to go out with him!" Harry said and then realized what he said. _Shit I shouldn't have said that!_

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. "What are you gay?"

"NO!" Harry said but Ron wasn't all that convinced. _Well I don't think I am._

"Sure Harry then why didn't you push Malfoy away when he..." Ron shuddered, "kissed you?"

"Because I was in shock!" Harry yelled trying to defend himself.

"Harry newflash; your fucking face was red!" Ron yelled.

"Ron language!" Hermione yelled at her boyfriend.

"..." Harry didn't say anything he knew Ron was right. _The only reason that my face was red was 'cause, _Harry shuddered inward, _I enjoyed it. I was bloody embarrassed, so sue me. _

"What have nothing to say to that, thought so," Ron said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok so what? Sure my face was red, but that means nothing! Also why the bloody hell," Harry ignored Hermione about watch his language. "Do you care? Why do you care if Malfoy and me was together, which, we're not! You haven't cared about my life since the summer of 5th year when you two got together!You two aren't my friends, you haven't been!"

Ron was pissed now, _How dare he talk to me like that! When we bust are bloody arse off trying to help him, get him out of trouble!_ "Ok _**Potter **_if we didn't care about what happens to you then why would we try and protect you?" Ron said, saying 'Potter' nasty.

"Protect me! I don't think so; if you protected me then I'm related to Snape! I protected you, not the other way around!" Harry said yelling. _If they protected me then they would have been there for me this summer and would have known what was going on!_

_**Don't think about!**_

_Yeah, but they don't care about me!_

"Would you two stop freaken yelling! You two are acting so childish!" Hermione yelled tears flowing from here eyes from what Harry had said earlier. "First of all Harry, we do care. It's just that this is crazy, Malfoy coming up to you in the Great Hall and kisses you. It just doesn't seem... possible."

"Ok Wait! Not that I care but you're making it sound like he would NEVER kiss me!" Harry said now looking at Hermione. _Then again why would he want to I mean look at me. I'm a freak and that's all I am._

_**Harry stop! Stop thinking like that!**_

"No that's not what I said..." she tried to say but was cut off by Harry.

"No that is what you said, but then again why would he want to kiss me? I'm just Harry bloody Potter for Merlin's sacks!" Harry yelled, just then the bell rang to start first period. "Better run along don't want to be late for your _precious_ classes." Harry said, to Hermione and then added to both of his 'friends,' "And if anyone ask or even cares, you two aren't my friends!" He yelled and stormed off to his dorm.

When he reached his dorm. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He was pissed at the two of them, he couldn't believe them. After he cooled down enough to think straight he wondered what he was going to do. He had two periods to do nothing since he skipped the class, Snape will have tons to say. _I wonder what I could do? Maybe I'll go flying, that'll calm me down._

_**Yeah but if a teacher saw you, you could get into big trouble since you're not in class, where you**__**'**__**re suppose to be.**_

_Yeah and when did you turn into Granger?_

_**I'm just looking out for us; I don't feel like having detention on the first day back.**_

_Right. Ok maybe I'll go to the Room Of Requirement. I could always work on the homework I didn't finish over the break. Hmm sounds like a good idea._

_**Yeah.**_ Once the second bell rang he left for the Room of Requirement. Once there he started to think, which was a bad idea. He started to think about everything that had happened the last few hours, days, weeks, months and years.

_Why did I ever become their friends? I don't know._

_**Because you thought they were nice.**_

_Yeah that's a laugh. Them nice, well yeah maybe when we first meant. They were and then it was like we all seemed to grow apart. It's weird they grow closer and them and I grow apart. Now they're just... I dunno. Whatever they're not even worth my time to think about. All they ever did was help me first year and I put them into danger. Second again I put them in danger. Third same, fourth I didn't put them into danger__.__ I put Cedric and the rest of the Wizarding world into danger. I was the one to let Peter go and return to his _lovely_ master. 5th year I put them plus Sirius and a lot of friends, or people I thought were my friends in danger. I'm not sure anymore. 6th year I didn't really talk to them, since they were too busy snogging to death almost every second they got. _

_Now that I think about it, it's my fault that a lot of people are dead. It's because of me that my parents are dead, if it wasn't for Voldy only hearing part of that stupid God danm Prophecy. Yeah what's really fucked up is I wasn't even one when he tried to kill me. Maybe I was just born to put people into danger; I seem to do really good at that. Maybe I shouldn't have even been born, and then all these people would be happy. They would probably be better off without me._

_I wish Voldy had just killed me! Then they would__'__ve had to worry about it them self and Dumbledore could be there savior. Right why did I help again, oh yeah, it was be killed or kill. It was either he kills me, or I couldn't bloody die. Well now that's done I can. _Just as he thought this and idea popped into his head.

He quickly got up from where he was sitting. He wiped the tears from his eyes that he didn't even notice had started to fall and headed back to the Tower. When he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she asked him, "What's wrong deary?"

"Nothing, Raven," he said the password and he quickly went to his dorm. When he got to his dorm he went over to his trunk and got out his FireBolt. With his FireBolt in hand he headed down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. He was glad he didn't run into anyone, he presumed first period wasn't over yet. Just as he made it to the front doors the bell rang. _I'm going to end this! It's not like anyone's going to miss me!_ He thought on his way down to the Pitch, he wiped his eyes again for more tears were falling once again.

When he got down to the Pitch he mounted his broom and got on. As he was getting higher and higher into the air, he saw someone coming closer to the Pitch. He couldn't tell who it was, since his eyes were blurry for all the tears, _I'm so fucking weak!_ he thought as more tears were falling. He watched as the person approached the Quidditch Pitch. As the person took off into the air he noticed that it was the last person he wanted to see right at that moment, Malfoy. _Great just fucking great the last person I wanted to see and here he is! Is the universe that much against me. _

Harry slowly got up from his sitting poison and slowly stood up. Just then Malfoy spoke, "Hey Potter what are you doing?" Harry didn't say anything because at the moment he didn't think he could. "Potter I know you can hear me, you're not deaf! Potter for Merlin's sack answers me!" Draco yelled Harry could tell he was getting angry at the fact he was being ignored. As he was yelling he was also getting higher and higher in the air, closer to Harry.

As Draco got closer to Harry, he still didn't say anything, until Draco got in five feet of him. "STOP! Why did you do that! You try and make my life hell on purpose, don't you? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!" Harry yelled with tears running down his checks. Harry saw the confused look on Draco's face. "Just tell Know-It-All and her fucking boyfriend that they're fucking traders and that they're fucking basterds." That was the last thing he said before he jumped, he didn't hear what Draco said because he blacked out.

TBC


	3. The Hospital Wing

**A Simple Kiss -**** REPOST FIXED SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND MISTAKES**

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron?

**Summery: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right know, know would I?

**Note: **_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Last Time :( This is what Draco thought and saw)**

**Chapter 3- The Hospital Wing. (Note: you see Draco and his thoughts Harrys is next chapter.)**

Once Draco was out of shock that Harry had just jumped off his broom, he noticed that Harry was nearly to the ground. _Well better save him. Wow, me save Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now who would have thought?_ He quickly took off towards Harry and he finally got there when Harry was about a foot from the ground. _Wow he's light! I wonder why the heck he jumped. What was he talking about? _Draco quickly landed on the ground with a soft thump.

Harry's cheeks were red from crying. Draco wiped the tear strands from the boys check. He looked at Harry for the first time since school had started, really good. He noticed just how skinny the poor boy was. He was always skinny, yes, but now it seemed that he was even skinnier and at a dangerous wieght. He wasn't wearing his school robes but instead a T-shirt that was too big on him. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans that was also too big for him. Draco also noticed a scar on his right arm. _I wonder where he got that from. It goes all the way to where his arm bends, and it starts at his wrist. I better be getting him to Madam Pomfry. Hopefully I don't run into anyone. Things would get twice as bad, it's already bad enough no need to make things worse for both of us. _Draco signed and said, "Well better hurry."

He quickly and carefully started to run up to the castle, he didn't want to hurt Potter anymore then he already was. When he got inside, he quickly and quietly ran to the Hospital Wing. Luckily on his journey he didn't run into anyone, if he did he would have probably hexed them into next week. _Thank Merlin, I'm doing that too much, I think._ When he finally got to the Wing he was out of breath, _there are too many bloody stairs in this school! _He opened the door and yelled, "Madam Pomfry"

She quickly came out of her office and looked really pissed and started yelling at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of all this yelling! This is a ward for the sick not for screaming!"

"If you're done yelling at me, Potter here needs you attention," He yelled right back at her, and nodded to the boy in his arms.

"Mr. Potter? What happened to him?" She asked, seeing Harry for the first time.

"He fell off his broom," he answered doing some very quick thinking. He didn't think that he would want to the whole school knowing he tried to kill himself.

_**Why do you care what the school thinks?**_

_I don't__._

_**I think you do and I think someone is getting a crush.**_

_I do NOT have a crush on Potter! Besides I'm not even gay._

_**Who said that you were? **_

'…'

_**Thought so!**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**What if I don't want to?**_

_I'll hurt you!_

_**You hurt me then you hurt your self.**_

_Just please be quit!_

_**That's better. I will.**_

_Whatever._

"No I didn't push him, I might not like him very much, but I'm not that cruel!" he stated when he saw her looking at him suspiciously.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy. Lay him over here," she said pointing to a bed near the back. Draco laid Harry down, and noticed you couldn't tell that he had been crying.

_That's good. And voice don't say anything!_

_**Fine!**_

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, now will you please move away so I can check him over," she said and Draco moved out of the way so she could do her job.

"Um... would it be alright to come back later and check on how he's doing?" Draco asked.

Madam Pomfry was somewhat shocked that he would want to check on how a Potter was feeling. They were enemies weren't they "I guess that will be fine," she answered when she was over the shock. _Maybe there is something going to between them._

"Could you also tell no one that I brought him here, I don't want people to start talking, not that there not now, but you know what I mean," Draco said not meeting her gaze.

"I promise Mr. Malfoy I will tell no one," she said with a smile and then Draco left. Just then the bell rang to start lunch and that's when he remembered that his and Potters broom was still out on the pitch. He quickly made his way back down to the pitch to collect their brooms. When he got down there he grabbed them and walked back up to the castle. He was going to put both his broom and Potters broom in his dorm, he didn't think his housemates would like Potters broom in with there's, they would destroy it. _Why am I being so nice? I don't care and don't answer! _When he got to the head dorm he said the password and went in.

"Hey Malfoy, what's up with Potter and you?" Ron asked as soon as he entered the Head Common Room.

"Nothing," he said truthfully. _Did he just call Potter, Potter?_

"Don't 'Nothing' me! You fucking kissed him in the Great Hall in front of everyone!" Ron yelled.

"Ron please don't start another fight," Hermione begged her boyfriend. "And watch what you say!

"

"No 'Mione I want answers and plan on getting some. Since Potters not giving any then I'll find out from Malfoy!" Ron said right back.

_What does she mean by 'another' fight? _"Look Weasley, there is nothing going on between Potter and me! Absolutely nothing! If you have 'problems' then talk to him, not me! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going up to my dorm, and then heading down to lunch. Good day." Draco said and headed towards his room and made sure that the brooms was hidden out of sight of the two.

_I wonder what's up with the dream team? It most be something pretty good to make Potter that upset. I wonder if there's more, to it? Hm... I should ask when he wakes up._

_**Yeah you should ask.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Fine don't want my opinion?**_

_NO!_

_**Fine be mean.**_

_I will._

**Back in the Common Room**

"Hermione, there is something going on with those two!" Ron yelled as Draco left the room.

"I don't know. You think they planed this, both of them with the same story? I don't think so. I don't think he would do that, plus he is our friend. Besides you know how bad Harry is at remembering things he's told to say," Hermione said with a little laugh.

"'Mione he said we weren't his friends! So why would he tell us the truth I bet he lied to us a whole lot of times. This is no different than one of those times."

"I don't care if he said we weren't I think he's just mad at us. He was our friend yesterday and the day before that. Besides I think he would have told us he was with Malfoy." _I diffidently think that, he knows I wouldn't say anything. If he was happy that's all that matters to me, and he knows that._

"Whatever. Come on let's get to lunch, and please let's not talk about Potter, who cares about him, he doesn't care about us."

"Ok come on," Hermione said as they exited the room. _I care about Harry, and I think he cares too. I think maybe we have ignored him lately. I dunno anymore__.__ I will have to try and talk to him maybe he will listen?_ She thought with a sigh that Ron didn't hear, luckily.

**Back to Draco **

_So that's what's up. _He left his room once he knew that Ron and Hermione was far enough away, he didn't feel like Ron trying to hex him, he had an interesting day all ready no need to make it more fun_. Hm... I still don't think he would try and kill himself over something so stupid, there has to be more to it._

_**Why do you care?**_

_I dunno._

_**You're starting to think about him a little too much Draco. You're also starting to care.**_

_So what? It's not like I really care, I'm just wondering, that's all._

_**Sure...**_

_It is!_

_**Whatever you say.**_

He walked to the Great Hall and when he got there he opened the doors. When he did everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked over at the door. Draco acted as if no one was looking at him, or shooting him death glares. He kept his face blank and unreadable. He made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle. Bliase sat across from them.

After about a minute the hall went back to its usual self. Draco ate in silence well the others at the table talked about the day and how classes had been. And of course what happened that morning at breakfast. All of a sudden someone came up to him and said, "Draco I thought me and you would be together." the girl wined. It was the last girl he slept with or so he thought, and he thought her name was Kate.

"Get off me," He said trying to push the girl away, but it didn't work.

"But Dray..."

"Katie get the bloody fuck off of me!" He yelled and pushed the girl to the floor, where she landed on her arse with tears in her eyes.

Draco stood up from the table and walked past the still crying girl and to the doors of the Great Hall. Every step he took the hall waited to see what happened next. When he got to the doors he turned around and faced the on lookers, looking at all of the students and teachers, "To end all talk about Potter and me there is nothing and I repeat nothing going on between us. We are still and will always be enemies nothing else!" Turning on his heel and away from the crowed of on lookers he walked out of the hall to the Hospital Wing to check on Potter.

Everyone was quit and knew if Malfoy caught them talking anymore he would hex tm into next centery. After a few minutes people started to eat and talk again. But one person at the Slytherin table was smirking.

He started towards the Hospital Wing, he had nothing better to do so he decided that he would go visit Potter and see how he was doing. When he got to the Wing he walked over to where Potter was laying. He saw that the nurse was standing over him.

"Madam Pomfry?" He asked not wanting to startle her.

"Mr. Malfoy how may I help you?"

"I was wondering how Potter was doing?"

"Well he's not doing all that great. He's unconscious at the moment, and it seems he hasn't eaten much lately, he is underweight. Although he should wake soon,"

"..." Draco didn't know what to say, so decided to just look at Harry. He went over to Harry's bedside and sat down in one of the chairs. Madam Pomfry looked over at the two and gave a small smile, and walked into her office to let him, Draco, be. Draco just sat there until the ball rang and quietly and quickly walked out to go to classes.

**Somewhere not so fare way**

A young woman was walking down a dirt covered path, which lead to a small lake. When she got closer to the lake she saw something lying on the ground, a little ways from the path. When she walked over to see what it was, she gave a cry and yelled, "Jamie come quick!"

**TBC**


	4. Finding Out

**A Simple Kiss **

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron?

**Summery: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Authors Note: RAPE! As well as some probably contiversial things in this chapter, I'm sorry if this offends anyone. **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right know, know would I? **Note: **

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Chapter 4- Finding Out**

"Do you think he's going to be all right?"

"I don't know. How do you think he got here?" A mans voice asked. He heard the two people talking. He couldn't tell who they were since his eyes were still closed.

"Do you think we should try and wake him?" asked the women.

_What do they mean how I got here? I got here by the Hogwarts Express. Duh! What do they think? _He slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "my head hurts," he noticed he didn't have his glasses on.

"Here," the women said and handed him his glasses.

"Thank you," he said and put them on his noise. When the room came into focus he noticed that he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. "Um... where am I?" He asked confusion filling his voice as he spoke. _I should be dead, I jumped off my broom. Like 100 some feet in the air, so, why I am still alive? Malfoy!_

The women looked over at the man and that's when he noticed that the two people standing in front of him looked familiar, somehow. He decided since they hadn't said anything he would asked, "um.. who are you? You two look kind of familiar."

"Harry..." the women started but was cut off by Harry.

"Wait how do you know my name?" He asked sitting up slowly to look at the two adults standing in front of him.

"Harry don't interrupt," the man said sternly.

Harry nodded and said a soft, "sorry."

"It's ok, dear" the women said, with a small smile.

"Harry do you know who we are?" the man asked.

"No, that's why I just asked," Harry said trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No," Harry said looking from one adult to the other.

"Ok Harry this is going to be hard to explain. I'm going to try and explain this the best way that I know how to. First of all, you are in a place between life and death, like a vowed. I'm not sure why you are here, only you can answer that one. We..." the man said pointing to him and the women standing next to Harry, "are your parents."

That was it for Harry, he went pale, paler then he was. He didn't believe, he couldn't believe even if he wanted too. _How is this? This can't be happening! How am I here? I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts, not here. How did I get here? _Thoughts like that ran though his mind until he couldn't handle it and fainted.

The young women, Lily, looked up at her husband, James when Harry fainted and fell into her arms. Lily's green eyes were filled with worry for her son. "Well he took that better than I thought he would. I thought he would start yelling and saying it was all lies."

"Yeah, but it was still too much for him. But what worries me is why he's here? He shouldn't be," James said kneeling down in front of the couch that Lily laid Harry down on. James brushed a strand of hair out of Harrys' face.

"I know that bothers me too," she said covering Harry up with a blanket. "He looks at lot like you," she said giving a small smile.

"Yeah but he's got your eyes," James said.

"So, he acts like me," Lily smirked.

"Lil's don't smirk it scares me."

Lily let out a small laugh and gave Harry a kiss on his forehead. "I don't know what we're going to do with you," she said and walked over to the kitchen.

James watched Harry sleep for a few more secants and then walked out of the room. He never saw the hurt flash across Harry's face.

-Dream-

Harry was lying on the cold floor of his room. He could feel warm liquid flowing from the wounds on his back, he didn't care. His uncle had come home drunk again and decided that it was fun to torture Harry. He could hear his uncle in the other room talking, probably to his aunt. Then he heard a door slam shut and footsteps getting closer to his room. Harry took a deep breath if his uncle was coming in here again, he didn't know what would happen. Slowly he heard the locks on his door being unlocked; he slowly started to shake with fear. He turned around so he was lying on his back, hissing from the pain.

His uncle opened the door and closed it with a click; he slowly made his way to the boy lying on the floor in his own blood. It was dark so it was hard to see but he could tell his uncle was not happy, not happy one bit.

"Y'u ungretull 'eak. Why I let y'u 'ive here, I don't 'now. "His uncle could hardly talk, he slowly advance on the boy lying on the floor. Harry braced himself for the beating that was sure to come. What came next though he would have never thought would happen. His uncle took off his pants and boxers, and Harry could see in the dark the erection his uncle had. He was scared as his uncle pinned him to the ground. He struggled as much as he could, but it was impossible. His uncle was 10 times heaver then he was.

Vernon ripped Harry's pants off of his slim hips and Harry could feel how hard his uncle was, on his thigh. Harry had silent tears falling from his eyes, as Uncle Vernon spread his legs apart forcefully. Uncle Vernon didn't prepare him, he could care less what happened to his nephew, he slammed into Harry's tight whole. Harry let out a cry of pain as he felt himself tare. Uncle Vernon hearing his nephew screams slammed into him again and again.

"Y'u desirive this you freak," he moaned.

Harry cried and begged, but his uncle didn't stop, "please no more.."

-End Dream-

"no please stop,"

"Harry! Harry wake up," Lily said trying to wake up here son, from his nightmare. She shook his shoulders to get to him to wake up. Finally he woke up, feeling someone shaking his shoulders. He pulled back forcefully, thinking it was his uncle. "Harry it's ok, it was just a dream," came the soft reply. "Are you ok?" she asked putting her hands in her lap.

"ya... yeah i'm fine. Sorry," he said but there was tears still falling from his eyes as he started at a spot on the bed as he wrapped his arms around his legs that were pulled to his chest.

"Do you want to talk about? Your dream I mean. Like why are you crying?" she asked softly not liking the way he was acting, it worried her to no end,

"No I don't want to talk about it," he said maybe a little harshly but he didn't want to talk about. He still couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm fine, sorry mum. Just a bad dream is all," he said wiping his eyes, Finally looking up at her he forced a smile even if he knew it didn't met his eyes. "So where am I and what is going on?"

Lily knew he was lying but felt she shouldn't force the subject just yet. She gave a warm smile to her son and said "Lets go sit in the living room and I'll go grab James and we will talk, and maybe get some answers to why you are here as well."

Harry nodded and replied "Okay." He slowly got up and asked "where is your bathroom?" Feeling he had a full bladder and needed some time to collect his thoughts before facing his parents. This was a situation he never in a million years would have thought he would be put into, it was very over whelming.

"It will be right through that door on the left. Take your time," is all she said as she walked out of the room.

Harry walked into the bathroom and relieved his full bladder and as he was washing his hands looked around the bathroom. It was very plain yet classy. The walls and tiles were light tan with seashells along the top of the walls near the ceiling acting as a bordered. Everything inside the bathroom was a ocean theme. Once looking around the room, he looked in the mirror.

_Wow I look horrible! _He was pale and his eyes were red. _I wonder why Malfoy saved me? And wonder why I am here? I guess I will have to be truthful with my parents, if they are going to help me._He let out a sigh and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bed room. Looking around the room he saw it was done in red and black. The furniture was all black and the walls were a light red, not pink. Once he walked out of the bed room he was in a small hall that he followed.

He entered the living room and saw his parents sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. His dad saw him first and gave him a smile and stood up and came around the couch and gave him a hug. Harry hugged him back fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. His dad let him go and went to sit back down and he followed suite; taking a seat in the chair next to them.

"So where do we start?" lily asked looking between her two men.

"Well I want to know where I am? A vowed you said earlier?" Harry inquired.

"Yes it's some place between life and death. It's a place where someone can watch over their loved ones, a place where someone can come if they're sick and in a comma and need a place to figure things out. This is just a place for someone to come if they need answers before a decision is made. We are here mainly because we wanted to watch over you, and watch you grow. Which seeing some things I wish I could have done things to help you." Lily said as her eyes started to tear up. "I wish I knew how my sister felt before I told Dumblore to leave you with them, I never knew. I wish Padfoot would have been able to take you, but he couldn't. I wish things would have been different, I wish…" Harry interrupted her.

"Mum, there is nothing you can do to change the way things were. I'm not sure what all you saw, I'm going to say probably not everything, which is more than fine with me. I wish Sirius could have been there for me as well, and wish he would have been able to take me after 3rd year but it wasn't meant to be. I don't hold either of you at fault for anything, no one knew they would act the way they did."

"We still wish…"

"I know."

"And when you say "not everything" what do you mean by that, son?": James asked not letting it slip by him what his son had said.

"Nothing and I do not want to talk about them right now."

"Alright. Well here is my other question, how did you get here?" James asked, seeing as his wife was in tears.

Harry took a deep breath as he got his thoughts together. "Well if I go with the truth which probably will make mom want to cry more or the truth which won't help me at all." He started and his parent's faces didn't make him too thrilled with telling either.

"No matter the truth we love you and whatever the reason we will help you no matter what." Lily said being as supportive as she could be.

Harry sighed and took another deep breath looking at the floor, he didn't want to see his parents face while telling his story. "Long story very short I jumped off my broom this morning, I couldn't handle life and just felt more so over whelmed by everything going on in the present and the past. I'm going to assume since it sounds like I'm just unconscious, that Malfoy saved me. Not sure why but today has been needless to say more confusing than any other day of my life." Harry finished still not looking up and shaking his head. He felt ashamed that he tried to kill himself when his parents had scarified there life to save his.

Neither of his parents knew what to say exactly to this information. James was the first that figure out what to say "Well first going to say, even if Malfoy did save you, I am great-full for that. And it sounds like you're here to figure out things. It sounds almost like you're confused about things and have some mixed feelings. If you did truly want to end your life today, you wouldn't be here, that is for sure. I do not know if we can help you with your thoughts or not, but we are here if you need us. And I must say no matter what brings you here and this is me being selfish I am happy you are here. We get to see you, which I know has been are biggest wish, since we got here."

Harry looked up at his dad and asked "Your not mad that I tried to kill myself after you two sacrificed yourself to save me?"

"Harry, you haven't had an easy life, and not saying that's an excuses to kill yourself but we somewhat understand." Lily stated standing up and coming over to her son. She knelled down and wrapped her arms around her son, "we love you Harry and we are sorry we had to put everything on you, but you did an amazing job. You saved the Wizarding world and have seen more death then anyone should in one life. In all honestly, I'm glad that all of that didn't make more of a impression on your personality. Your still sweet and kind, no matter what goes on in your mind." She said pulling away.

Harry gave a small smile. "Thanks mum,"

"And if you need to talk we are here for you," his mom said with a small smile. "It's been a long day for you, I'm sure you are hungry I'm going to start cooking dinner and you can wonder around. James I am sure will show you to your room and around the area, if you would like."

"That sounds nice," Harry said and smiled back at his parents. His mom got up and walked out of the room. Harry sat back and looked into the fire for a few minute; trying to collect his thoughts. His father interrupted his thoughts asking if he would like to see where he would be sleeping.

"Sure," Harry said following his dad out of the room and down the same hallway as before. He passed the first door that he had came out of and entered the door on the opposite side of the hall from his parents room.

"this is your room, feel free to change it anyway you would like."

"Thanks, I think I may lay down for a little bit before dinner, is that okay?"

"That's fine, we will wake you when dinner is ready,"

"Thank you" Harry said and walked into the room and closed the door softly behind him and head to the bed. He was too tired to look around; he just needed to lie down. It had been a very emotional afternoon; it was time for a nap.

TBC


	5. Healing Starts Somewhere

**A Simple Kiss **

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron?

**Summary: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right know, know would I? =)

**Note: **

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Chapter 5- Healing starts somewhere **

James walked down the hall into the living then to the kitchen to help his wife with dinner. He was still surprised by what his son had told them; more surprised yet that his son was even there with them. It bothered him that his own flesh and blood would do something so drastic. He didn't look down on his son for it, he loved his son, just didn't understand it. _Doesn't he have friends he could talk to? That would help him through all of this?_

_**Maybe he doesn't want to talk to them. He did say you didn't see everything with his relatives, maybe this goes further then we all know.**_

_Yeah maybe. _"Do you need any help love?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen. He found his wife sitting at the table tears falling. "Love?"

"I'm fine James. Just hurts me to know that Harry would try to kill himself. I wish I could have been there, I should have been there. None of this should have ever happened."

"Lilly you cannot beat yourself up over this. It's none of your faults for what has happened. The only one we can blame for everything is Peter. He is the one that betrayed us, no one else. It's his fault not ours. I too wish that we could have helped Harry, but sadly that wasn't our destiny to be there. Now all we can do is help him and help him overcome all of this. We are here now for him let's make it count while we can," James said as he came up to where his wife was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder so she would look up at him.

"I know your right, but doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt," she said as she wiped her eyes. "And you are right, we are here now with him and I will make sure to help him." She got up and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist; he returned the hug and held her tight.

"I love you," James said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said looking up at him with a smile on her face, eyes slightly red from crying but showing determination to help her son. "Alright let's start dinner."

He was in a green and silver room which was dimly lit. The only light that was coming into the room was from the cracked curtains on the other side of the room. He shifted the way he was laying and rolled over unto his side. He realized he wasn't alone in the bed. There was someone next to him, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

The person next to him had their back turned away from him. There was a shadow covering their face, keeping him from knowing who the mystery person was. The one thing Harry did realize was the fact he felt comfortable in the bed with this person. He wasn't afraid and didn't feel threatened. He sat up and was moving closer to get a better look and he heard, "Harry."

Awakening slowly from his dream he heard his name being called again. "Harry, darling, dinner is ready."

He rubbed his eyes and looked to the door seeing his mom standing there smiling at him he replied "Alright, I will be right there." She nodded to him and left the door cracked.

Harry slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed yawning. _Guess I was more tired than I thought. I wonder who that was in my dream. Just glad it wasn't a nightmare_. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. "Smells awesome."

"Thanks, although it is only fried chicken and mashed potatoes," his mom replied, smiling at her son.

"Still smells amazing." He chuckled a little, realizing he was hunger then he thought as well. He took the seat across from his mom and next to his father at the table. He quickly filled his plate with food, and started eating.

His father gave a laugh, "it's not going anywhere son, you can take your time."

Harry blushed a little, "sorry, I guess I'm hunger then I thought I was."

"No worries dear, eat as much as you like; nothing wrong with that, you could use some more meat on your bones anyways." Lilly said. Harry started to laugh and she looked at him puzzled. "What is so funny?"

"You sound Mrs. Weasley, she was always saying that every time she saw me."

"Who is Mrs. Weasley?"

"She was my friend's mother; I would always stay with them the last couple of weeks of summer. She is a plump women, but don't cross her, she was a temper that matches her red hair She has 7 children, all boys but one girl so guess she has to have a strong hand." Harry said smiling.

"You say was, she is gone?"

"Oh no, just I'm not friends with her youngest son anymore. So not sure how welcomed I will be after everything that has happened. However still friends with the rest of the Weasley' family even Percy." Harry said taking another bite of his potatoes.

"What happened, if we can ask?" James inquired.

Harry sighed, he figured no harm in telling them and it may make him feel somewhat better if he did talk about this. "I guess I should start with a back story, not sure how much you know. We met on the train our first year, and hit it off from day one. Not long after the start of the term year one we became friends with a muggle born and the smartest witch of our time I think Hermione. Well from day one they were at my side and we faced just about everything together. I got them into trouble and nearly got us all killed on more than one occasion.

"Ron has always had a temper and hates taking the back seat to me and everything else. We got into more than one fight and too many to count arguments over my fame and everything else. Everything I have never asked for or bragged about may I point out. Well we usually made up after a few weeks to a couple months; always depend on how much Hermione worked on him.

"Well last year Hermione and Ron finally got together, to none of our surprise. We all knew they fancied each other since day one, but neither wanted to admit to the other. Ever since then they have drifted apart from me; not completely surprising, makes sense. They are together and want there alone time, I get that, no jealously on my part. I loved them both and was glad to finally see Ron grow a pair and ask her out.

"But when it finally came to helping and trying to train and win the war, no one was there to help. Over the summer when I needed them the most no one was there. I got no letters; I got no gifts for my birthday, just nothing. I needed them more then they probably with ever know and they didn't care.

"After my birthday I fled from my relatives' house and hid to train. I had to do something to prepare. The day I got word where Voldy would be I sent a letter to them and the order. The order answered my call, they didn't. They didn't stand next to me; they stayed where it was safe. Do I blame them? No, but when you say you will always have my back and be there, and you're not, there's something wrong. They helped me train follow classmates and then not help when the time comes.

"There was never anything from them after the battle. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley visited me and so did Ginny, Fred and George, all Weasleys by the way, all stopped by to see how I was doing. I got cards from everyone but the two of them. I felt betrayed and hurt.

"Earlier today something happened and Ron confronted me about it. I told him I didn't know what was going on and why what happened, happened. I was just as confused as they were, along with the rest of the student body." Harry gave a laugh at this, remembering everyone's faces. "He didn't believe me and we started arguing. Hermione didn't do much but I know my words hurt her. I don't blame her for these things, I blame Ron. Sadly I made Hermione cry and I do feel bad for that. If I get to talk to her again, I will talk to her without Ron, if that is at all possible." Harry took a big drink of his juice that was a long story, longer then he thought it would be.

James was the first to ask, "What happened earlier?"

Harry sighed again, "For now I'm going to assume a prank, but one that was out of character and going to assume someone put them up to it."

"That didn't answer my question," James said eyeing his son.

"Because that's all I want to give," Harry said. _Guess it doesn't hurt to actually tell them, just not tell them who._ He thought after a few more bites of his chicken. "Alright let's say this got kissed by someone in the middle of the Great Hall at Breakfast, when I was leaving the hall. The odd thing and what no one, even I don't understand is why. It's out of character for this person and we have probably never had a cheval conversation in our life. So it's just mind boggling."Harry confessed, and shrugged it off.

"Well it sounds like you and Ron have always made up in the past," his mother started.

"This time is different mum," Harry said shaking his head. "I don't think we will be able to repair this. Too much betrayal and not enough trust. I think it was only a matter of time till it happened, just never truly thought it would." He shrugged again. "Doesn't matter, I just feel I will need to talk to Hermione if she will talk to me after this morning."

"I think Hermione will listen to you," Lilly said, "And I say just give it some time. You never know what time will heal, not saying you don't have a right to feel the way you do,"

"It's not right what they did," his dad agreed. "But like your mum says you never know what the future holds."

"Yeah I know."

"So about this 'prank," his dad started. "You should give us more details."

"Nope sorry, that's all I'm giving, cause I know nothing else."

"You know who it was."

"So?" Harry asked, looking at his dad.

"We should know who it is," His dad asked, eyes dancing with some type of mischief.

"Hell no," Harry said shaking his head. "Or do you know something and not sharing with me?"

"Never said I knew anything."

"You act like you do."

"No."

"Whatever," Harry finally said taking the last bit of his potatoes. "That was delouses mum."

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad you liked it."

"I did," Harry said smiling at his mum, "Want help cleaning up?"

"Oh no, its fine. You relax, technically you are, our guest here. Enjoy yourself," she said shaking her head at her son starting to clean up the table.

"If you're sure," he said, "If you need help let me know."

"I will."

"I'm going to go sit outside."

"That's fine love. James dear why not show him the window?"

"That's a good idea; would you like to see how we see things in your world?" James asked standing up stretching.

"Yeah! I was wondering how you guys saw into the human world," Harry said following his dad out of the small house.

The outside was just as beautiful as the inside. The grass was bright green, not a brown spot anywhere and no weeds to be seen. There were trees around the backside of the house, which looked like a forest, but didn't have the feel of one. In the front there was a small flower garden lining the house perimeter, all the flowers appeared to be in bloom. At the side there was a vegetable garden, his dad informed him that it was his garden.

They walked about five minutes away from the front of the house. They approached a small pond in the middle of a green field. There was nothing around that Harry could see. He couldn't hear anything, just silence. The pond had rocks surrounding it, and the water looked like clear blue crystals. He got near the pond and peered in to it. He could see the bottom it, it was clear. No fish no rocks, just water.

"How does this work?" Harry asked puzzled, looking at his dad.

"You look into it and think about the person or place that you wanna see."

Harry looked back into the water and thought about Hogwarts and him. He was curious as to what happened after he blacked out and appeared here. He knew Malfoy saved him from death but wasn't sure what his enemy would do after that. After five secants the water swirled and soon appeared Hogwarts and before long a picture of the infirmary doors, followed by a picture of him lying in bed. What he wasn't expecting to see who was sitting next to his bed. It was none other than Malfoy!

TBC


	6. Suprises

**A Simple Kiss **

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron?

**Summary: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right know, know would I? =)

**Note:**

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Chapter 6 Surprises**

"Who is that sitting next to you?" James inquired. "Kind of looks like an old class mate of mine, well he was a few years above me, but still."

"That's Draco Malfoy," Harry stated, feeling more confused by the minute.

"So he is related to my fellow classmate. That's his son, I would assume, looks a lot like him, why is he sitting there? You two aren't friends?" James asked.

"No, we aren't but he is the one that saved me. He was there when I jumped off my broom. I'm more confused than I was five minutes ago."

"Did he follow you? Maybe trying to start a fight?"

"No, I was there before he got out, he went to class I skipped, well assuming he went to class. If I was him I wouldn't have but he does have a rep to up hold." Harry said before realizing everything that came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head. _Shit, I got to start thinking before I open my mouth. _

_**Yeah you probably should. Wonder why he is there.**_

_I don't know, but his behavior is super confusing. I bet he is up to something and I doubt it is good._

_**You never know. **_

_It's Malfoy, he doesn't have a good thing about him. _

_**People do change and I beg to differ, he does have good things about him.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You're clueless.**_

_What?_

_**His body is defiantly a good thing, he is sexy as hell!**_

_I do not think so._

_**I'm you, so yes you do**_

_No I don't. Now shut up!_

_**Whatever you say and look he's getting up.**_

Draco slowly got up from where he was sitting and it looked like he said something. Either the window didn't have sound or it was spoken very softly that no one could hear it. "Does this have sound?"

"Yes, but we usually never had it on, we tried not to listen in. We didn't wanna hear everything you and your friends talk about. There are boundaries," his dad stated.

"Well I guess that is a good thing, hearing some of my classmates talk, makes me wish I could turn the volume off on them."

His dad laughed at that, "Yeah I know what you mean."

"How do you turn on the volume for my reference incase I wanna hear what someone is saying?"

"Just like how you view thing, just think about it."

"Okay cool, thanks. Well I'm tired so I think I'm going to head to bed," Harry stated standing up and losing connection with the window, causing the water to swirl back to normal. They started walking back to the house.

"Sleep well Harry, I'm going to check my garden then I will be in, if you mother asks," James said when they got back to the front yard.

"Alright, night dad," Harry said and entered the house. He walked through the living room and down the hall to his room. He entered his room and closed the door behind him. He was tired but also wide awake. He couldn't figure out why Malfoy was visiting him in the hospital, yet alone figure out his behavior in the last few hours.

_I don't know what is going on. First he kisses me then saves my life and now visiting me in the hospital. Nothing is making sense anymore. I know people change but not that much. There is no way he can fancy me; we have been at each other's throats from day one. Maybe someone has put a curse on him and making him do all this. That seems the most logical. _Harry slowly changed into pjs that he found in the closet. Sliding under the covers of his bed he let his mind wonder to that morning.

He was thinking about the kiss and everything about it. He had been surprised and shocked by it. None the less he had to admit it had felt amazing. It had been super short but tender. The feeling of Malfoys lips on his had felt strangely nice. He had kissed Cho and Ginny along with a couple of other girls but none of them had felt like that. This kiss was different. He just couldn't figure out what had made it so different. The last thing he thought about before falling asleep was _I wonder if he felt that spark of electricity. _

Draco had just come from his visit with Harry. He looked so pale still and Draco had to admit he was worried. He was worried that he had caused all of this, but figured there had to be more. _Maybe this was the last straw?_

_**You now figured that out? He's been fighting with his friends this whole time. Something had to be the last straw. And what do you care?**_

_I don't._

_**You seem to care, you wouldn't have visited him. You are worried about him and the cause of this. **_

_Okay fine, is that such a crime?_

_**No just wanted to hear you say it. **_

_You're a basterd!_

_**Proud of it.**_

Draco slowly made his way to his room; he would have gone to the Slytherin Common Rooms but didn't feel like dealing with all the drama and bull shit at that moment. He knew he would be in for questioning once he went there and would need to give a reason to his classmates for his behavior. Plus he didn't want to deal with Blaise and his smug face. That would just ruin his day even more.

He had to deal with all the stares in classes today and in the hallway. That was bad, but he kept throwing glares at everyone. He even had terrified a first year girl from Hufflepuff by just looking at her, she had run away crying. He never let anyone know that he was bothered he kept his prefect Slytherin cool and Malfoy mask on the entire time.

He finally made it to his dorm room and stated the password "rivals" and the portrait swung aside allowing him entry. As soon as he entered he wish he would have went elsewhere first, Ron Wealseys voice met his ears.

"Well if it isn't ferret boy," Ron sneered upon seeing Draco.

"Cannot come up with something cleverer than that Weasel?" Draco sneered back at him, feeling a headache coming on behind his eyes.

Ron growled at him and Hermione put a hand on his arm, "Ron leave it be. You two are going to have to get along. I don't feel like having a fight every time the two of you are in this room!"

"I don't have to be nice to this ferret who is shagging scarhead!"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked looking at Ron as if he had grown another head.

"You heard me, I know you're fucking Potter," Ron said sounding all proud of himself for discovering this fact.

"I am not shagging the Gryffindor gold boy, nor have I ever! I have way better standards then that, plus I am not gay." Draco stated in a matter of fact voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not what it looked like when you had your lips all over him in the Great Hall."

"If that's your definition of 'all over' I feel sorry for Granger here," he said as he looked over to Hermione, who was shaking her head at her boyfriends statements.

"Ron, you and I both know Harry is straight and last I checked that was a kiss, not a snogging fest in front of everyone," Hermione stated and looked at Draco and added "plus if the rumors are true, I believe Malfoy here is straight as well."

"Thanks Granger, yes they are true. I am straight."

Ron huffed, "That's not what I heard today."

"What are you on about Weasel?" Draco asked wondering if Weasely was just talking to hear his own voice at this point.

"I heard you slept with a guy and a Gryffindor at that," Ron said smugly.

Draco had a hard time not showing his surprise at this news. _What the hell! _Draco chuckled to hide his nervousness. "And just where did you hear this at?"

"I was walking by Zabini and some Slytherins in the library today. He was talking about how you fucked some guy when you were 14 that he was 17, didn't catch the name."

Draco was having a very hard time not showing his anger and his surprise. _Zabini is going to fucking die! I cannot believe this! Ron knows!_ "That's funny, I don't know what Blaise was on about, but that was defiantly not me he was talking about. I don't do guys, sorry."

"Whatever you say Malfoy, but your name was in there and he said something about pictures. That would be a riot." Ron said laughing.

"They have to be doctored photos cause that wasn't me."

"If you say so, but I hope those pictures come out, that would be the most hilarious thing in the universe. The Great Draco Malfoy knocked off his thrown, nothing would be better than that."

Draco rolled his eyes at Weasley. "Well if you excuse me I need my beauty sleep, make sure to keep it down. I don't wanna hear anything from the two of you," and proceeded to walk to his dorm room. _Tomorrow morning Blaise Zabini is going to have one hell of a beating!_

Hermione was glaring daggers at her boyfriend. "Ron why cannot you just leave something be."

"Hermione stop standing up for Potter. He's not our friend, and is a traitor. Shagging Malfoy hell any Slytherin for that matter is against Gryffindor code." Ron stated.

"Ron I don't care what Harry has said to us. I don't believe that he means it. I think he is hurt and I do not believe for a moment that Harry is sleeping with Malfoy. Harry is straight and even if he isn't that doesn't matter, I don't think Malfoy would be his type; they have been at each other's throats for years now. It would take a lot to change those feelings I believe." Hermione said, she didn't care if she made Ron mad at her. She was mad at him, he needed to leave everything be.

"We know nothing about Potter; he's probably lied to us about everything. I'm sure he is no different than Malfoy, sleeping around. Merlin knows he has the name and fame to get anyone into bed, even Malfoy."

"Ron that is enough! I'm tired and I'm going to head to bed. Please leave. I will see you tomorrow. And please stop causing fights!"

Ron stared at his girlfriend and shrugged, "Whatever." Ron got up from the couch and left the common room. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding; she figured he would have started arguing. _I don't know what to do anymore. _ She got up and walked over to her room, and started getting ready for bed. _Hope tomorrow goes smoother then today. _

TBC

Read and Review Please!

I haven't gotten hardly any reviews, I have gotten some people that have added this story to their Story Alerts, which makes me happy. Thanks to those two that have reviewed I love you guys! *hugs*

I know I have neglected my stories but I am back and I will finish this one at least before I disappear again (which shouldn't happen). Already have up to chapter 9 written. W00t! Go me!

I plan on updating once a week and should update every Friday! [Unless I get some major reviews that make me want to update sooner ;) ]

I would love reviews tho! They make my day! No matter how short or long, or even if it is a flame. I expect all! =)

Til next time!


	7. Conflicts and Confessions

**A Simple Kiss **

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron?

**Summary: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right know, know would I? =)

Roger is a character I made up, he is not part of the HP Universe

**Note: **

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concision  
**_

**Chapter 7- Conflicts and Confessions**

The next morning Harry got up bright and early. He was on Hogwarts time; it would be the time when everyone was getting ready for breakfast. He wanted to see what today held for his rival. He got up and took a quick shower and made his way to the window. He was nervous what he would see. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Draco Malfoy, and he thought about the sound.

The water swirled and slowly revealed Malfoy Jr, who appeared had just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping water down his face. Harry turned away as his rival got dressed, he did have a hard time not looking however. Draco's body was mesmerizing. Harry had to admit Malfoy was very good looking.

Harry was thrown from his thoughts as he heard the sound of a door closing. He looked back into the water and saw that the door was to the wardrobe. Malfoy was dressed in his school robes and was looking in the mirror with a smirk.

"Well if I have to beat some arse might as well do it looking good," Draco said out loud to the empty room.

_Wonder what he means by that_, Harry thought. Draco made his way out of the room and in passing bid Hermione Granger a good morning. Harry watched as the Ice Prince of Slytherin made his way down the stairs to the entry way, but instead of going to the Great Hall he headed to the dungeons. _He must be heading to the Slytherin Common Rooms. _

Draco walked quickly down the hall of dungeons until he stopped in front of the wall. There was nothing on the wall but Harry knew it was the entrance to the snake pit. "Cunning," Draco spoke out loud. The stones on the wall slowly moved aside, just like the bricks did when entering Diagon Alley. He entered quickly and looked around the Common Room. He spotted someone and made his way over to him.

"Is Blaise still in his dorm?" Draco inquired to the boy. Harry recognized him as Theodore Nott.

"Oh hey Drake, yeah he is. He was saying some weird things last night…" Theodore began, but before he was able to finish Draco walked away from him with a nod and up the stairs on his right. Theodore shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

Malfoy was taking the steps two at a time and nearly ran over a few of the boys walking down them. _Wonder why he is in such a hurry._

_**Maybe if you watch we will find out.**_

He made his way to a door not quite at the top of the stairs and opened it, without knocking. The room was empty but movement could be heard beyond the door to the left. Draco closed the door behind him softly and locked it, and then added a silencing charm to the room. This confused Harry, what was Malfoy on about. The movement behind the other door stopped "who is there?" the voice spoke.

"Who do you think Zabini?" Draco shouted, "Figured you be expecting me."

A laugh was heard from behind the door, "So have you heard already?"

"A little red headed bird told me." The door opened to reveal Blaise Zabini, fully clothed in his school robes. His face held a smug look his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, Ron Weasley told you. I wasn't expecting him to hear it, but it was all good. The more people that hear the more you lose your thrown."

Draco was glaring daggers at his ex-room mate. "What the hell is your problem Zabini? I did you dare! I kissed Potter like you said too! And yet you still spread my secret around the school. That's even low for a Slytherin! I never betrayed your trust! What's your game! Just to take my spot as the Slytherin leader?"

Zabini shrugged, "It's time someone knocked you off your horse. You haven't been running Slytherin house well at all! All you do is sleep around and fuck anything that has a pulse! You yourself betrayed Slytherin house the day you went and got together with that Gryffindor our fourth year! I knew something was going on with you Malfoy, so I followed you. Needless to say I never thought I would discover such a secret." Blaise's expression was one that was dark.

"First off Zabini, you are no different than me. You think I didn't hear you on more than one occasion having your own fun in your bed. You would bring anyone back here no matter the house! So do not start with me about sleeping with people from different houses! You're worse than me, least I have standers who I sleep with. And if you're on about one guy I was with, big whoop! Who doesn't experiment and try new things? I know half our year has so don't pull that shit on me!

Secondly I run Slytherin house the way it should be run. There is no rule about seeing, talking or dating a Gryffindor. Everyone assumes there is one, this house has its pride and if you think spreading a rumor that most won't believe, go for it. It won't knock me out as the leader. People fear me too much to cross my path!"

"You won't do shit, your all talk no bit! You're just a wimp! You have no balls to go and do anything!"

Draco had his wand out pointing it at the boy. "Do you wanna know who is a wimp! You are! You have to stoop so low as to spread rumors about someone. You won't do shit, either! I will however do this!" Before Blaise could do or say anything. Draco was taking the memories from Zabini. "Now so you cannot spread these around, I will keep these for safe keeping." Draco put the memories in an empty vial and crocked it, then placed it inside his robes.

Blaise was swaying where he was standing from Dracos attack Draco took a step back away from his once friend and watched him fall to his knees. His face had a smirk and a dark look upon it. "Don't fight the bull, if you cannot handle the horns."

With that he unlocked the door and walked out and back down the stairs. He made his way to breakfast just before it was over. Once breakfast was over, Pansy Parkinson, run up behind Draco.

"Hey Drake! You wanna go for a walk our free period?"

"No Pans, sorry. I wanna finish up some homework I didn't do last night."

"Oh okay," Pansy said, showing she was disappointed. "Well maybe another time?"

"Yeah, sure. Well I got to go," Draco said and waved good bye to his friend and run up the stairs, all the way back to his dorm room. Once back in his room he opened his wardrobe and pulled out a grey basin. Harry recognized it at once, it was a Pensive. Draco pulled out the vial from inside his robes and poured the contents into the basin.

Draco had a sad look on his face. Harry wasn't sure why Malfoy wanted to watch the memories but he seemed determined to view them. Draco touched the blueish color with his finger Harry concentrated on the memory; he wanted to know what Draco saw. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see the memory but something inside him wouldn't let it be. He was curious and the muggle saying popped into his head 'curiosity killed the cat.' _Well guess I'm dead then, _he thought with a chuckle.

Within a few minutes the world around Draco stopped spinning and came into focus. They were outside of Hogwarts near the lake. In front of the seventeen year old Draco stood a shorter version of himself from three years ago. Next to him stood a somewhat taller boy with short spiked black hair. The boy was wearing jeans and white t-shirt with a lion on it.

They appeared to be talking and laughing. Harry noticed how carefree Draco appeared, he wasn't wearing his famous Slytherin mask. This shocked Harry, he couldn't believe Draco would let anyone in, let alone a Gryffindor. He looked at the older Malfoy and saw there was sadness shadowing his face. Suddenly the older Malfoy looked over at the bushes and saw the younger version of Blaise Zabini.

"I cannot believe I didn't sense him just a few feet behind us," the seventeen year old Draco said with a shake of his head. "Why was I so stupid to let my guard down, even then? Malfoys don't do such things." He looked back at the scene in front of him from three years ago.

"So what do we wanna do tonight?" Draco asked, looking at the other boy.

"Well we could head to one of the old rooms and have some fun," the other boy said almost a whisper, with a glittering of something in his eyes. He moved closer to the young Malfoy and wrapped his arms around the slender boys' neck.

"Hmm. Well we could, it could be fun," Draco said looking up at the older boy and standing on his toes kissed the older boy on the lips. The former Gryffindor moved his arms to Draco's waist and Draco wrapped his arms around the older boys' neck. This lasted a few minutes as the two boys kissed in the moonlight. Harry heard one of the boys let out a moan. Draco broke the kiss, his eyes a darker grey then Harry had ever seen. "I want you Roger," Draco whispered out in a husky voice that sent shivers down Harrys spine.

"I want you too Draco. Shall we go somewhere more private?" Roger asked moving his hips just slightly causing the young Draco to let out a gasp. All the fourteen year old Draco could do was nod and let Roger lead him by the hand back inside the castle. The older Draco watched as Blaise got out from under the bush he had been hiding behind and followed the pair.

They ended their trip on the second floor; it looked like an old dorm room of some sort that hadn't been used in years. Blaise snuck in behind the pair that was preoccupied kissing and feeling each other up. Roger was the one who closed the door and pushed Draco up against it once it was closed. It wasn't long before robes were being ripped off and clothes littered the floor.

Harry knew he should look away, but he couldn't. He did look at the older Malfoy to see what his reaction was. He was surprised to see, that Draco wasn't looking at the scene. He was looking at the floor, he looked almost ashamed. Harry looked over at Blaise hiding in the corner under a 'notice me not' charm. He had a smirk on his face and an evil look in his eyes.

It soon appeared that this wasn't going to be ending anytime soon, Draco pulled out of the memory. Back in the real word, Draco touched his forehead with is wand and pulled out one of his memories, and placed it into the basin. Draco touched the liquid and soon the world around him vanished.

Draco landed just outside the entrance to the school. There was his younger self running to Roger. "Hey Roger!"

Roger turned at the sound of his name being called and his face darkened. "What do you want?" Harry noticed how ice cold it sounded.

Fourteen year old Dracos face showed he was hurt and confused, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later maybe play some chess?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I thought you would like too," Draco said.

"I'm sorry; did you think these past couple of months meant anything?" Roger said with a sneer.

"I thought they did. You just wanted sex nothing else." Draco said showing some shock on his face, eyes hurt.

"I knew you wouldn't sleep with a guy so I made sure to get on your good side. And sadly the rumors make you sound much better then you are. Maybe your better with bitches but I've had way better." With that Roger walked away leaving a very shell shocked Draco behind.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at the present day Draco and saw tears. Harry frowned, Roger had meant something to him but Roger just used him, and insulted him. Soon Malfoys room came back into focus and Draco collapsed to his knees tears flowing freely.

"Why was I such an idiot?" He sobbed. Harry watched bewildered as Draco finally calmed himself down and emptied the basin, placing the memories back in there vials. He hid the vials in his trunk at the base of his bed. "No one needs to find these." He got up and went to the bathroom and rinsed his face with some water. Cleaning the remainder of the tears from his face.

Harry didn't know where Draco was going but he was leaving his room with backpack in hand. He had looked at the time and just walked of his room. Draco had found his way to the hospital wing once again. He entered the infirmary and walked to Harrys bed. He sat down and started speaking.

"I don't know why I am here. The idea to come here came out of nowhere, and I listened to it." Draco shook his head. He placed his head into his hands, "I don't know why I am so stupid. I cannot believe Zabini! I cannot believe myself! I was stupid and let him follow me without knowing it. He caught me at my weakest moment; he would love to see me now! The Prince of Slytherin sitting next to Harry Potter, and practically crying. When did it all go south? When did I start caring! Nothing anymore makes sense!" Draco shook his head again and let out a sigh and a bitter laugh. "I hope you wake up soon. I'm worried about you, not sure why. We're enemies right? But you saved my life and I saved yours. Maybe that's when it all changed? Maybe it was the day that my father was killed, or maybe I have finally grown up and want to end these petty rivalries! I am head boy and stuck with Granger all year, who isn't all that bad. If you wake up I think you need to talk to her, she seems to care." Just then the bell rang to announce it was time for second period. "I gotta go; I cannot believe I just spent my time talk to someone who cannot even hear me. Maybe that is a good thing." Draco finished standing up and grabbing his bag. He looked down at his once rival and brushed a strand of hair out of his face; a small smile appeared on his face. "All this started with a simple kiss." He whisper and left for class.

"Well then, seems like someone has a crush." Harry practically jumped out of his skin. He hadn't realized anyone had come up behind him. He turned to find his mother smiling down at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, hoping not too long. He didn't want anyone to know he watched Draco sleeping with anyone.

"Not long dear, just heard young Malfoy talking to you in the hospital."

With a sigh of relief he said, "Okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head no, "Alright, well breakfast is ready if you would like some."

"Okay, thanks." Harry said his face showing he was confused and somewhat upset. Malfoys confessions made him wonder and think about things he had never thought about. It seemed his arch rival cared about him, maybe more then he himself realized. _Do I have feelings for him? That's a stupid questions I think I have always had feelings for him. There is a fine line between love and hate, but can I expect my past?_

TBC

Read and Review please!

Thanks for the reviews! They made my day! =) Love you guys! I'm glad you guys are liking the story, although more people who are reading this needs to review!

Anyways!


	8. Confessions Part 2

**Simple Kiss**

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry,? /?, ?/?

**Summary: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Author Note: Read and Review **

_lOvE543- to answer your question Harry is in a very deep sleep at Hogwarts. I don't like comma just because he never really hit his head, altho he did put himself in the deep sleep trying to figure things out. Hard to explain the jest. Thanks for the question! =) Hope I haven't confused you to much! and glad you like the story!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right now, now would I?

**Note: **_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Chapter 8- Confessions Part 2**

Harry sat down with his parents for breakfast. He didn't eat much a lot was on his mind. "So.." Harry started he wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to know.

"Yes dear?" Lilly asked, giving her son a questioning look.

Harry started pushing his hash browns around his plate, thinking. "Not sure how to ask what I want to know."

"Try and we may know what you're asking." James said, looking at his son.

"How do you know when you can go back?"

James and Lilly shared a look. "You have to solve what is bothering you and make a decision whether you want to go back or not." Lilly said kindly.

"Have you decided?" James asked.

Harry sighed, "I don't know. I feel like I should go back but not sure if I can handle all the issues still."

"Well Harry, it sounds like you have someone who may just listen to you." Lilly said.

"Just because he says these things doesn't mean once I am awake everything won't go back to the way they were before." Harry said.

"You never know Harry, and you can always talk to us about what else brought you here." Lilly said, and James nodded. "No matter what it is Harry, we would never judge. We love you Harry and want to see you go back to your world, even if we like having you here." Lilly smiled.

_**It may help you and may help with the nightmares. They are your parents.**_

_I don't want to hurt them anymore, and I know my mother will feel guilty about what happened to me._

_**She may but it will help. You need to talk about it to someone. You cannot be afraid or you will never move pass this.**_

_Even if that is true…_

_**You move pass this and you might be able to get other answers and just maybe become something with Draco.**_

_First whoever said I liked Malfoy and when did he become Draco!_

_**The moment you saw he was human.**_

Harry sighed, the voice was right. He cared about Malfoy and wanted to become friends at least. Maybe the voice was also right that maybe confessing was the way to start healing. "Alright."

His parents looked at him and then each other. "How about we move into the living room," Lilly said, she knew this wasn't going to be easy on any of them. She figured might as well get comfortable for this.

Harry nodded and got up from the table followed by his parents, he sat in the chair he had sat in only the morning before. They all got seated and waited for Harry to start.

Harry was trying to get his thoughts together and figure out where to begin. He thought maybe he should let his parents start then he would add things to their story. "I'm going to ask you guys to share what you know and I will add, since it sounds like you have half the story. What do you know of my life at the Durlseys?"He looked at them taking them aback. They hadn't expected this.

"Well," Lilly started trying to get her thoughts together this wasn't going to be easy at all. James put a comforting hand on her hand to show his support. He also knew this was going to be hard. "We know up until you got your letter for Hogwarts that you slept in a cupper board under the stairs. They gave you hand me down clothes from your nephew, and told you lies on how we died, taught you magic was a bad thing, and punished you whenever your magic flared out of control. We know you had to do all the hard work, while Dudley had to do nothing, Dudley would pick on you and they would encourage it.

"Once you got your letter you moved to Dudley's second bedroom, they tried to stop you from going to Hogwarts. The summer of your second year they put bars on your window to stop you from returning to school, only to fail. Third year summer was the year Sirius found you, and you ran away from your relatives. Fourth and fifth year summer you got punished for waking them up due to the visions. This past summer they seem to be more aggressive with punishments, from years past," his mother said. "That's all we know."

"You got the PG rating of my relatives house. You never saw all the other moments." Harry started, he wasn't sure how to word things but he would try his best. "I figure you know how Dudley used to beat on me for no reason other than to amuse himself. If I did something Vernon did not like I got punished, those punishments ranged from a smack on the face to kicks in the side, stomach etcetera. I'm not sure how many broken bones I got but they seemed to heal within a few days, going to assume my magic did that, or probably wouldn't have served my childhood.

"Once I got my letter into Hogwarts I thought maybe things would get better, due to the fact that they were terrified of magic. Too bad I was wrong. Each summer things seemed to get worse. Vernon every year seemed to hate me more and more, not sure what I ever did. I did my best to do all the chores perfectly and to stay out of the way. Summer of sixth year he lost his job, and was always going out to drink. His favorite thing to do upon coming home was make my life a living hell. He liked seeing my blood I guess. He would use his belt to whip me or use his knife to cut me." Harry wasn't looking at his parents he was staring at the floor, as images flew into his vision. Remembering these things and telling someone, even if they couldn't tell anyone else, was hard. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, even killing Voldemort was easy in comparison.

Lilly was shaking from anger and sadness for her son. She never knew any of this, not to this degree. She knew her relatives hated her son, but not this much. James was sitting next to her, his fist was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, his own son had to go through so much and yet was so young. He shouldn't have had to go through all of this pain. Both his wife and himself were stirred from their thoughts as Harry continued.

"This past summer was the worse. Vernon was on more of a roll then ever before. He even was yelling at Petunia, more than ever." Harry swallowed hard, he was starting to shake from his uncontrolled emotions. Tears were running down his face, as if someone had opened a dam, he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. "One night Vernon was drunk, nothing new there. I heard him come up the stairs and as always dreaded his entrance to my room. I prepared myself for another night of torture. This time was different, however. He came in and his words slurring together, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit of the belt, but it didn't come. Instead something a lot worse happened.

"He did something that no uncle or sane person would ever do." Harry wasn't sure if he could get the next words out. He sat there for a few minutes and soon felt arms wrapped around him. He felt his mothers warmth and felt her smoothing his hair in a comforting way. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, but her voice was steady and tender as she tried her best to help him. Harry finally found his voice and the words came out before he could change his mind, "He raped me. He took my innocence's away." He heard his mother gasp and cry more.

James got up from where he was sitting and came over to his son. He had no words to offer he wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to someone who had everything taken from him, always by force. He got down on his knees and pulled his son into a tight hug, and said "I have no words that I know will help you feel better. I know nothing we say will help your pain. You never dissevered anything you have gotten Harry. Everything that you have gone through I wish I could change, but I cannot. What is done, is done. Your stronger then you can think, you made it through your childhood, you survived the war and now you're here. You're here because you didn't wanna end your life, not truly. I knew people that wouldn't have been able to handle one day in your shoes, yet here you are 17 years later. A young man with a bright future, whether you can see it now or not. Your hardships make you stronger then must wizards or witches.

"Even with all I have heard of these hardships, I am proud of you Harry. I know it sounds ridiculous but I am. You have gone through and concord all your fears. This time won't be different Harry. I know you will recover from this, and I know you will have someone that will help you heal your scares." James said tears falling from his eyes. He hurt for his son, but knew Harry was stronger then he thought he was.

Lilly put a hand on his shoulder and he looked into his mothers tear stained face. "Harry, I know sorry won't help or take away your pain, but you can start healing now. I wish I could change things just like your father, but we cannot. Your loved Harry, by more people than you think. And James is right, I know you probably don't want to hear this now of all times, but from what I heard earlier, I think young Malfoy is that person to help you.

"Even if he is confused, it sounds like he too has wounds that need to heal and I think you two could help one another. It sounds like Hermione cares about you and I know there has to be more people than just them, you just haven't met them yet." Lilly smiled at him and wiped his tears away. "We love you Harry, nothing can change that."

Harry did not know what to say to them. He had literally just poured his heart out and told them everything that brought him where he was. He was surprised they were still there with him. "I don't know if I'm that strong dad. You give me too much credit on that. And involving Malfoy, I don't know how I feel about that. Even if his behavior has been completely out of character."

"You are strong Harry, give yourself some credit. There is nothing wrong with having a moment of weakness. Those moments make us stronger in the longer run. And everyone does change, even if it is a Malfoy, maybe give him a change. See if friendship after so long of fighting can be started. You never know." James said.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said with a sigh. "I love you guys."

They smiled at their son, "we love you too Harry."

"Go get some rest and relax," Lilly said.

Harry nodded he did feel drained all of a sudden. He got up and helped his mum up from the floor where they had ended up. He hugged both his parents and told them each how much he appreciated them and thanked then.

"That's why we are here Harry, and we will always be here with you. Not to mention watching over you."Lilly said.

She watched as Harry passed out of site down the hallway. "We won't see him again will we?"

James shook his head "probably not. He has made his decision."

Lilly smiled a sad smile and shook her head, "I hope all goes well for him. I hope he befriends the young Malfoy. I do think there will be more to come out of that then either boy realizes."

James gave a chuckle, "Yeah well what is that saying? A fine line between love and hate. Those two have always been at each other's throats due to reputations and prejudice, now that the war is over things may change." He paused and then broke out laughing.

Lilly looked at him oddly, "what?"

"Just a thought, maybe all those years fighting, was just there way of hiding some other tension. Maybe some sexual tension." Lilly gave her husband a look and started laughing as well. She had to agree that he may just be right.

Harry crawled into his bed and as soon as he laid his head on his pillow he was asleep.

TBC

Read and Review! Please and thank you! I hope you all liked it! =) I wasn't sure how to have everything come out, did it sooner then I thought I would but I like this chapter. Hope you all did too!

If anyone has any other questions let me know! =) (Answered question above in that A/N.)


	9. Waking

**Simple Kiss**

**Rating: **R romance/angst

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry,? /?, ?/?

**Summary: **Draco's dared to do something. Who knew that one dare could lead to something much more then what anyone thought?

**Warning: Slash (boy/boy) rape, violence, and suicide attempts**

**Author Note: Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter and the gang then I don't think I would be writing this right now, now would I?

**Note: **_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- concisions**_

**Chapter 9- Waking **

Draco had gone to the Hospital Wing after he ate his dinner. He still wasn't sure why he was there other then we felt drawn to his arch rivals bed side. He was sitting there lost in thought staring at his hands when he heard movement. His first reaction was "shit!" He did not want to be caught sitting there next to Potter. He stood up quickly but when he heard no footsteps he was confused. _Is there no one there?_

He heard movement again and this time realized it wasn't someone walking, it was Harry. His head snapped to the figure lying on the bed and noticed he was now laying on his side verses his back. Draco swallowed hard, _is he waking up?_ He watched the boy for a few more moments and realized he wasn't quite ready to wake up. His nervous was acting up, despite the fact that he knew he should leave before Harry saw him. Some reason that didn't matter. He sat back down in the chair and waited.

What seemed like years finally the brunette stirred again. Malfoy sat very still watching him.

Harry was feeling odd, he was feeling light and heavy at the same time. He realized the bed he was laying on wasn't as comfortable as he once remembered. _I'm back_ was the thought that crossed his mind. He slowly tried to open his eyes and realized they felt heavier then ever and his head as aching something fierce. He groaned as his eyes finally opened.

Everything was blurry around him, and he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He tried to sit up to find the table next to his bed but he was having some issues. At this point Draco took pity on the boy and handed him his glasses. "Sit still Potter, here's your glasses."

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry spoke softly, his voice raspy.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked.

"I slightly know your voice, only heard it for how many years," he said as he slide his glasses on his nose and the room came into focus. They both were silent for the next few minutes both lost in thought, both wondering what to say.

This wasn't a situation that either of them had ever expected to happen. This wasn't something that happened every day. Both were confused and somewhat embarrassed about behaviors as of late, as well as emotions. They both seemed to realize something had changed that day out on the Quidditch Pitch but neither knew what.

Draco had so many questions swirling around in his head he wasn't sure what he should ask. Let own what he may get answers too. It wasn't like they were friends, they were enemies! They had been ever since Potter had turned his hand of friendship down back in first year. He thought now what would it had been like if that never have happened. He wondered if this would have still happened. He wondered so many things and yet he didn't want to break the silence, which for now was comfortable.

Harry was the one to break that silence that rested between them. He too had many questions but the one he wanted answered the most was, "What are you doing here?" His voice was just above a whisper and Malfoy had to strain to hear it but he heard it.

Malfoy took a deep breath and answered as honestly that he could. "The truth is, I don't know. I don't know why I am here. I guess I was slightly worried about you. Your behavior didn't scream normal by any means."

Harry let out a bitter laugh, and started coughing his throat still dry from lack of water. He finally sat up and grabbed for the water on the nightstand, and took a few gulps before setting it back down. He shook his head at his company, "Worried? You Malfoy? Of All people? I find that hard to believe."

"I was and am. I don't know why. Maybe due to the look on your face when you jumped, maybe I am confused as to why the Gryffindor Golden Boy would want to kill himself. Over something that appears to be a very mild reason; a prank and a fight with your friends. I don't see it, or is because you finally have an issue in that prefect little world of yours, where something isn't going your way." Malfoy knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say to end his argument. He could tell as soon as the words left his mouth that it had affected the brunette

"What do you know of my life Malfoy? Nothing. Everything in the papers are lies, they know nothing. Not even my so called friends know me that well, apparently anymore," Harry said shaking his head. "They all think I live such a wonderful life but I don't."

"Either way not having a prefect life isn't a good reason to kill yourself just because times are tough."

Again Harry let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, a sad bitter smile on his lips "Times tough? Times have been tough for me since I was a year old. I just have reached the end of rope so to speak. I don't have to live to defeat anyone. My job is done around here and I should be the one to finally be happy. To not worry about anything, not have anything to regret, be moving on with my life. Finish my last year of Hogwarts and have my friends by my side to enjoy our last year of freedom not worrying about anything. This past summer I want to forget but I cannot, not just due to Voldemort." Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind again. His voice got softer as he went, and voice cracked at the end but his eyes were dry and downcast staring at his hands.

Draco listened to what his classmate was saying. He wasn't sure what to say. They sat there for a few more moments letting the silence fall over them. "You should leave," Harry said.

"Your so stubborn Potter."

"What does that mean Malfoy?"

"It means just that, that you're stubborn. Why give up? At least now. You said you want to enjoy this school term, then why let whatever happened this summer affect this year? You have the whole school term to make new friends and who knows maybe make up with an old one. Whatever happened this summer why let it affects your future? I'm not one to talk, but time heals all wounds. Don't be so rash."

Harry looked at Malfoy as if he had grown another head, "I'm not sure but that maybe just the most thoughtful thing you have ever said especially to me."

"Hey give me some credit here!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy and asked, "So I guess I should ask how long I've been out and what is going on around the school?"

"You've been out for just about two days, so not super long. The story is that you slipped and hit your head and was knocked out. Of course the rumor mile says just about everything so take your pick it's probably out there somewhere. As to everything else you will probably still be stared at due to," Draco ran his hand through his hair and continued, "well said dare I had to do. Needless to say Zabini and I aren't talking anymore." He said with a slight smirk.

Without thinking Harry said, "cause he spread that you were with some guy from my house."

Draco couldn't hide the surprise on his face which morphed into anger, "How the hell do you know about that Potter? You've been out since that came out!"

"Shit," Harry said "I really need to think before I speak." He said hitting his hand on his head which didn't help the pain that was still there. And said more to himself but of course Malfloy heard, "so it wasn't a dream."

"What are you talking about Potter? What wasn't a dream and you better bloody well answer me!"

"Alright calm down Malfoy! Head is killing me and your yelling isn't helping. Plus if you wanna stay in here, you better keep your voice down Madam Pomfery can hear you and kick you out! Before I can answer!" Harry glared right back, which seemed enough to shut his neighbor up. "Thank you!" He took a deep breath this was going to be hard to explain. "This is going to sound like I am on some type of drugs or under some spell. So keep an open mind and don't interrupt this is going to be kind of odd to talk about." He looked at Malfoy and wasn't sure why he would give the boy any answers but something told him he could trust him.

_**You can trust him. **_

_Shut up I need to think._

"Well not sure how to explain this; I woke up so to speak and it wasn't here. I was in a place between life and death according to my parents who so happened to be there. I guess I was there to figure things out. Surprisingly took me a lot less time than I thought it would. Anyways, there was a pond sort of thing, which ended up being a window. This window allowed you to view into this word. All you had to do was think about the person or place you wanted to see. I thought about myself due to the fact I wanted to know where I was.

"Well when I looked the first time you were here. I don't know what you said I couldn't hear at that moment. I asked my dad how to, he told me it was like seeing, just think about it. So I did. You left and I was confused so I got up the next day early to see what you were up too. I shouldn't have spied but I was noisy.

"Anyways, I saw you 'beat' up Zabini, I didn't understand what was going on, figured it out pretty quickly." Harry paused he really didn't want to say he watched the memories He knew Malfoy would have been beyond mad at him and he was embarrassed that he did watch them. "I saw you take his memories and go back to your room. I saw you go into the pensive and then returned upset. After that I watched you as you came here." That's where he stopped, he figured that's all he needed to say, he figured Malfoy knew he had heard what he had said to him while in his sleep.

Needless to say Draco was a little paler than normal. He couldn't believe he had been spied on! Let alone by Potter! He knew he should be angry but his embarrassment was stronger than his anger, least at this moment in time. "So you heard everything then? From what I told Zabini to what I said in here, while I thought you were out?"

"Ya I did," Harry said and with a small pause decided he needed to say what was on his mind. "I agree with you though on a couple things. I do think something changed here, what I don't know, why I don't know. But I'm not sure if it matters anymore. The past seems to be just that; the past. All the rivalries between all of the houses just seem so childish and in all honestly this war has affected us all. I don't think there's many "children" left in this building, we all had to grow up way before our time. I would like to put all the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin; Malfoy and Potter shit behind us. Not saying we have to be buddy-buddy in the halls or classes but maybe we have more things in common than we thought we did. What do you say? Truce?" Harry asked holding his hand out to possible ex-enemy. "I turned your offer of friendship down first year due to what little I thought I knew, but as you can tell, maybe what I knew was all wrong."

Draco listened to what he was being told. He knew what he heard was the truth; they all were affected by the war, all in different ways. They weren't children anymore and needed to grow up. Part of him wanted to deny Harry and say no, they couldn't be friends. That part of him was the part that was hurt by the fact he had been turned down. He squashed his feelings of pride knowing this was the last chance he would ever have to befriend Harry Potter.

"Alright Potter, truce. Now everything that was said here no matter when cannot leave here."

Draco said shaking his now former enemy's hand.

"Deal, Malfoy. Although I feel we should attempt to call each other by our first names." He said smiling at his friend. Draco made a slight face and the mention of now calling Potter, Harry.

"Fine, although I have become accustom of calling you Potter, no promises, Harry," He said smirking crossing his arms over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into!"

Draco let a small chuckle fall off his lips, "oh don't you wish to know?"

Harry shook his head again, "I don't know Draco, do I want to know?"

Draco just shook his head, saying no. Once that was all settled and out of the way they sat and talked about how classes were going and Quidditch. Draco was watching Harry. He noticed how his expressions changed in a matter of secants. He was like an opened book and all Draco had to do was flip through the pages. He was glad to see that the boy next to him seemed okay, despite the fact he had been unconscious for two days. Although Draco thought he could see a glimpse of something else in his eyes. He couldn't put a name to it, or even if he had seen it. It was there one moment gone the next.

About an hour after they had become friends Harry was slowly nodding off. His eyes were half closed behind his long lashes. Draco chuckled and stood up, stretching as he did so. He could feel Harrys' eyes on him. Draco looked down at the boy with a half smirk and smile on his face.

"You need some sleep, and I got to get back to the dorms. I got damage control to do, before I portal the halls tonight. So go back to sleep. I will inform Pomfrey that you are wake, that way you maybe can escape soon."

Harry tried to hide the yawn and say "I'm not tired." It didn't work, Draco messed his hair up a little more, which earned a glare from the brunette.

"Get some rest you need it. Good night Harry, glad your okay. I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Night Draco," Harry said as he laid back down.

TBC

Read and Review! Sorry for the long wait guys! Its been an interesting last few months. Promise to update sooner next time. =) So don't kill me!


End file.
